1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic animal training apparatus. More specifically, this invention relates to an electronic animal training apparatus using variable voltage stimulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet correction collars using multiple corrective stimulation levels require both a method for controlling the stimulation level and when the stimulation is applied. Collar designs that are physically smaller and use lower operating voltages are no longer candidates for the use of traditional circuit topologies and components.
Present implementations control the level of stimulation delivered by controlling the current, or activation level, or pulse width of the stimulation activation switch while maintaining a constant voltage to the primary of the high-voltage transformer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,908, titled “Animal Training Device,” issued to So on Sep. 16, 1997, discloses an animal training device that applies different levels of electrical stimulation to an animal by varying a pulse width. The electrical stimulation is generated by applying a series of pulses to a switch connected to a transformer, which has its secondary connected to electrodes that contact the animal. The pulses have a constant voltage level at a fixed frequency; however, the pulse widths vary based on the desired stimulation to be applied. Because the secondary voltage is directly related to the pulse width, the electrical stimulation applied to the animal varies as the voltage varies. The lowest level of stimulation is produced with narrow pulse widths resulting in a lower voltage of electrical stimulation applied to the animal. The highest level of stimulation is produced with wide pulse widths resulting in higher voltage of electrical stimulation.
Another example is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,482, titled “Method and Apparatus for Remote Control of Animal Training Stimulus,” issued to Gonda, et al., on Feb. 7, 1989. The Gonda device uses trains of pulses applied to the switch connected to the transformer. The Gonda device varies the stimulation intensity by varying the frequency of the pulses in the pulse train. The pulse train includes pulses having a fixed voltage and pulse width; however, the period between pulses is variable. The electrical stimulation applied to the animal is at a fixed voltage. The level of stimulation varies with the number of electrical stimulation signals applied to the animal per second. The lowest level of stimulation is produced by a pulse train with a low pulse frequency resulting in fewer electrical stimulation shocks per second. The highest level of stimulation is produced by a pulse train having a high pulse frequency resulting in more electrical stimulation shocks per second. The duration of the stimulation to the animal is controlled by the operator of the Gonda device.
A still another example is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,428, titled “Method and Apparatus for Remote Conditioned Cue Control of Animal Training Stimulus,” issued to Farkus on Oct. 8, 1991. The Farkus device varies the stimulation intensity applied to the animal by varying the length of the pulse train applied to the switch connected to the transformer. The pulse train includes pulses having a fixed voltage and pulse width, and the pulses have a fixed frequency. The electrical stimulation applied to the animal is at a fixed voltage. The level of stimulation varies with the duration of the stimulation to the animal. The lowest level of stimulation is produced with a pulse train having a single pulse and a short duration. The highest level of stimulation is produced by a pulse train that includes approximately 64 pulses, which results in a longer duration stimulation being applied to the animal.